urthefandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Attributes
Alignment Abilities Each character has six abilities that represent their character’s most basic attributes. These six abilities are divided equally between physical and mental abilities. The physical abilities are Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution; the mental abilities are Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. While a character rarely rolls a check using just an ability score, these scores, and the modifiers they create, affect nearly every aspect of a character’s skills and abilities. For NPCs, each ability score generally ranges from 3 to 18, although racial bonuses and penalties can alter this; an average ability score is 10. For PCs, ability scores range from 6 to 18, plus or minus racial bonuses or penalties; an average ability score for PCs is 12. Generating Ability Scores Roll 1d6 + 1d8 + 4. Record this total and repeat the process until you generate six numbers. Assign these results to your ability scores as you see fit, adjusting for any applicable racial modifiers. This method is quite random, and some characters will have clearly superior abilities. This randomness can be taken one step further, with the totals applied to specific ability scores in the order they are rolled. Characters generated using this method are difficult to fit to predetermined concepts, and instead are best designed around their ability scores. Other generations methods may be used at the GM’s discretion (4d6, drop the lowest, a point-buy system, etc.), so long as they are used consistently and equally for all players within a game. Ability Modifiers Each ability, after changes made because of race, has a modifier ranging from –5 to +5. Table: Ability Modifiers shows the modifier for each score. The modifier is the number you apply to the die roll when your character tries to do something related to that ability. You also use the modifier with some numbers that aren’t die rolls. A positive modifier is called a bonus, and a negative modifier is called a penalty. Abilities and Spell-Casters The ability that governs spells depends on what type of spells your character casts: Intelligence for Arcane Magic (ie. wizard spells), and Wisdom for Divine Magic (i.e. priest spells). In addition to having a high ability score, a spell-caster must be of high enough level to be able to master the Spell Discipline level of any given spell. The Abilities Each ability partially describes your character’s physical, mental, or spiritual being, and affects some of his or her actions. STRENGTH (STR) Strength measures your character’s might, muscle, and physical force. This ability is especially important for armed and unarmed combat. Strength is also the main factor (along with body weight) in determining the amount of equipment your character can carry (encumbrance). You apply your character’s Strength modifier to: *Distance in feet of effective range for thrown weapons. *Damage rolls when using a melee weapon or a thrown weapon (including a sling). (Exceptions: Off-hand attacks receive only one-half the character’s Strength bonus, while two-handed attacks receive one and a half times the Strength bonus.) *A Strength penalty, but not a bonus, applies to attacks made with a longbow or short bow. *Aquatic Riding, Climbing, Intimidation, Jumping, Powerlifting, and Swimming checks. These are the skills that have Strength as their key ability. Professions keyed to Strength (i.e. heavy labour jobs) also use this ability for any checks. *Strength ability checks (breaking down doors, etc.). *Number of Disciplines and Skills a character begins with at 1st Level. *Saving Throws versus Petrification and Polymorph. Higher than average Strength has a general tendency to correlate to an increased weight-to-height ratio. DEXTERITY (DEX) Dexterity measures hand-eye coordination, agility, reflexes, and quickness. This ability is especially important for movement and defense. You apply your character’s Dexterity modifier to: *Melee attack rolls. *Ranged attack rolls, including those for attacks made with bows, crossbows, thrown weapons, and other ranged weapons. *Armor Class (AC), provided that the character can react to the attack. *Acrobatics, Aerial Agility, Airborne Riding, Ambidexterity, Aquatic Agility, Disabling Devices, Fast Drawing, Legerdemain, Rope Use, and and Dexterity Profession checks. These are the skills that have Dexterity as their key ability. *Number of Disciplines and Skills a character begins with at 1st Level. *Saving Throws versus Breath Weapons, fireballs and other attacks that you can escape by moving quickly. Above average Dexterity has a slight tendency to correspond to a below average or average Weight-to-Height ratio. Player characters are not obligated to conform to this tendency. CONSTITUTION (CON) Constitution represents your character’s health, vigor, and general conditioning. A Constitution bonus increases a character’s hit points, so the ability is important for all classes. You apply your character’s Constitution modifier to: *Each roll of a Hit Die (though a penalty can never drop a result below 1—that is, a character always gains at least 1 hit point each time he or she advances in level). *Apnea, Endurance, Inedia, Running, and Constitution Profession checks. These are the skills that have Constitution as its key ability. *Number of Disciplines and Skills a character begins with at 1st Level. *Saving Throws versus Paralyzation, Poison, and Death Magic. If a character’s Constitution score changes enough to alter his or her Constitution modifier, the character’s hit points also increase or decrease accordingly. INTELLIGENCE (INT) Intelligence determines how well your character consciously learns, reasons, and remembers. This ability is important because it affects how many Arcane spells a character can cast, and how powerful their spells can be. It’s also important for any character who wants to have a wide assortment of knowledge. You apply your character’s Intelligence modifier to: *The number of languages your character knows at the start of the game, beyond their own species language. *Appraising, Crafting, Forgery, Knowledge, Language, Lip Reading, Navigation, Ventriloquy, and Intelligence Profession checks. These are the skills that have Intelligence as their key ability. *Number of Disciplines and Skills a character begins with at 1st Level. The minimum Intelligence score needed to cast an Arcane spell is 9 + the spell’s level. An animal has an Intelligence score of 1 or 2. A creature of humanlike intelligence has a score of at least 3. Average is around 10. WISDOM (WIS) Wisdom describes a character’s subconscious wits: his willpower, common sense, perception, and intuition. While Intelligence represents one’s ability to analyze information, Wisdom represents being in tune with and aware of one’s surroundings. This ability is important because it affects how many Divine spells a character can cast, and how powerful their spells can be. If you want your character to have acute senses, put a high score in Wisdom. Every creature has a Wisdom score. You apply your character’s Wisdom modifier to: *Animal Handling, Concentration, Healing, Hunting & Tracking, Orienteering, Perception, Survivalism, Underground Sense, Underwater Sense, Urban Sense, and Wisdom Profession checks. These are the skills that have Wisdom as their key ability. *Number of Disciplines and Skills a character begins with at 1st Level. *Saving Throws versus magic effects from a Rod, Staff, or Wand. The minimum Wisdom score needed to cast a priest spell is 9 + the spell’s level. CHARISMA (CHA) Charisma measures a character’s spirit; their force of personality, personal magnetism, and ability to lead. This ability represents actual strength of character, not merely how one is perceived by others in a social setting. Charisma is important since it affects a character’s ability to adjure undead. Every creature has a Charisma score. You apply your character’s Charisma modifier to: *Animal Training, Disguising, Grounded Riding, Performing, Persuading, and Charisma Profession checks. These are the skills that have Charisma as their key ability. *Charisma Ability checks (attempts to influence others). *Number of Disciplines and Skills a character begins with at 1st Level. *Saving Throws versus Spells. *Adjuring Checks for attempting to turn, control, or destroy zombies, wraiths, and other undead. Changes to Ability Scores When an ability score changes, all attributes associated with that score change accordingly. A character does not retroactively get additional Discipline or Skill points for previous levels. Personality